The New Girl
by WolfEyes
Summary: A new girl at Hogwarts...not like most 'new girl' stories! There's something not right about this enchanting girl...but nobody can quite place it. Strange things start to happen...especially w/the boys. Is she evil? Deadly? Maybe nobody will ever know...
1. Default Chapter

A/N: I started this out doubting that I was actually going to post it. But later on I may. This story may sound like all the others out there with a new girl, but I promise (I hope I can promise) you it isn't. Then again, I haven't actually read all of the stories with a new girl in it. So, this is about a new girl (Abbie) who comes to Hogwarts and is in Harry's year (which will be his sixth year). There's something a little, shall we say, off about her that nobody can really think of. Don't get the idea that she's working for Voldie either since I doubt that'll be how it turns out simply because I want this to be different.  
  
Disclaimer: I own the plot and Abbie. No money is being made from this. Though that would be nice if there were.  
  
Harry sat on the Hogwart's Express with Ron and Hermione. Hermione was sitting awfully close to him and it was making him rather nervous. He wasn't sure if he wanted to put his arm around her or slink over to sit with Ron across from them. Harry decided to be bold and the next thing he knew his arm was snaked around Hermione's waist. Hermione turned to him and smiled the most beautiful smile in the world. In that smile, Harry knew that everything was okay and that his friendship with Hermione had just moved to a higher level. Ron didn't even notice that a new relationship had just been formed right in front of his eyes until Harry and Hermione both leaned in for a kiss.  
  
"Whoa! Did I miss something here? When did this happen?" Ron's mouth was hanging open as far as was humanly possible. Harry and Hermione broke apart.  
  
"Ron, close your mouth before you catch flies," giggled Hermione.  
  
"Are you two now a couple?" Ron asked thickly.  
  
Harry and Hermione exchanged a glance. "Yes."  
  
"Great! It's about time! Now, Harry, as I was saying before-"  
  
At that very moment a girl around their age knocked on their compartment door. Once again, Ron's mouth dropped open. Harry could easily see why. This girl was gorgeous! She had straight silvery blonde hair that seemed to shimmer whenever she moved and it hung down to her waist. She had very vivid blue eyes. Harry realized he was staring and got up to open the door for her. She shot him a grateful look, walked in and sat down her luggage.  
  
"Thank you so much. I was beginning to think that my arms would fall off!" The girl had an odd sort of accent that Harry had heard before but couldn't remember where it was from. She sat down next to Ron and stared out the window.  
  
Hermione leaned over and whispered in Harry's ear. "Wonder who she is? Didn't even introduce herself." Hermione seemed offended by this. Some minutes passed in complete silence. Harry was growing uncomfortable by the minute in the presence of this mystery girl. As for Ron, he just sat there staring at her, forgetting his manners and probably how to talk. Suddenly the girl turned toward them, surprised.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry! I forgot to introduce myself! I'm Abbie Karns." Abbie reached out her hand towards Hermione.  
  
"I'm Hermione Granger and this is Harry Potter. Over there is Ron Weasley. Pease forgive him. He's being so primitive at the moment."  
  
Abbie laughed, tossing her hair behind her shoulder and accidentally hit Ron in the face with it. This caused him to turn red and his mouth to form a very goofy grin. "Don't worry. I get it all the time." Abbie leaned over to shake Harry's hand. Her hand was icy cold and her grip was strong. Harry looked into her eyes and for a minute he felt a flicker of fear that passed as quickly as it had come. Finally Abbie released Harry's hand. Hermione sat there glaring. Meanwhile, Harry thought that it was odd that Abbie's eyes didn't even perform the familiar flick to his scar much less acknowledge that she was in his presence. Not that he minded; he thought it rather nice for a change.  
  
"I-I-I'm Ron," Ron said suddenly.  
  
"He speaks!" Abbie said laughing and turned to shake his hand. This caused Ron's expression to change so that he looked as though he had just entered Heaven.  
  
"Well, what do we have here? Are you lost, beautiful lady? If so, I can help you find your way home. You don't want rubbish like this lot to help you. I, on the other hand, am very capable of helping you." Draco walked inside the compartment followed closely by Crabbe and Goyle. Harry glared at Draco then turned his attention to Ron. This caused him to laugh. Ron was so entranced by this Abbie person he hadn't even noticed Malfoy's arrival. Harry was beginning to think she was a veela. She must be if Ron was completely ignoring Malfoy. Suddenly Ron snapped out of his trance and looked over at Draco.  
  
"Oh, are you here?" He said in an offhand way.  
  
"Yes and I've come to rescue this poor woman from you."  
  
In the mean time, Hermione was looking at Draco carefully. He had become gorgeous over the summer! He no longer put gel in his hair and let it hang loosely. He also looked as though he had been working out and grew a good few inches. Not that she liked him. She liked Harry. Abbie stood up and walked over to Draco.  
  
"The name is Abbie. What's yours?" Abbie smiled enchantingly at him, her straight bright white teeth gleaming, and flipped her hair back. Malfoy kept his cool.  
  
"The name's Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. May I escort you to my compartment?" He too smiled a dazzling smile at her and ran a hand through his hair before offering it to Abbie. Harry thought he must have been practicing over the summer and wondered if Abbie could see how fake Malfoy was.  
  
Abbie took his hand, intertwining her fingers with his. "Of coarse! See you later boys, Hermione," she giggled. They then left. 'Okay, apparently she didn't see through Draco.' Harry thought to himself.  
  
"What a flake!" Hermione snorted. "To think I thought she might have sense despite her looks." Ron now looked as though he had been sent to hell instead of Heaven. "I'm going for a walk so you guys can change into your Hogwart's robes." Hermione left, shutting the compartment door behind her.  
  
"She-she was beautiful!" Ron gasped.  
  
"Thank you, Captain Obvious!" Harry laughed.  
  
Hermione was walking down the hall on her way to find the witch with the trolley as she hadn't been by yet and it was past the usual time. As she was walking, she passed by the compartment with Draco and Abbie in it. Out of curiosity, Hermione peered in only to see Draco and Abbie snogging. Disgusted, Hermione turned back figuring that Harry and Ron would be done changing by now and that she wasn't so hungry after all.  
  
After the Sorting had finished, Dumbledore stood up. "This year we have a new student that will be in sixth year. She has transferred from the Australian Academy of Magic Arts and we must see what house she will be in. Please welcome Abbie Karns!" Abbie walked up to the stool and sat down amidst applause. Hermione looked around to find mainly all the boys gaping at her. 'What is it with her that I cannot place?' Hermione wondered.  
  
Abbie sat up on the stool for at least fifteen minutes before the Hat said something that it had never said before in all its long years. "Alas! I cannot decide whether to put this young lady in either Gryffindor or Slytherin!" Everybody fell silent as a grim faced Dumbledore stood up, picked up the hat and ushered Abbie into the room behind the teacher's table.  
  
A/N: I really hope everyone likes this and please please please review! Sorry that it's so short but my mom's bugging me to get off as it's late. 


	2. The Descision

A/N: Thanks for the great reviews! The reason it's been so long since I updated was because I went to Indiana and Michigan for a week. I had lots of fun! Then I started high school this year and it's been really hectic.  
  
This chapter is dedicated to Vivian for her wonderful idea she gave me! Thanks!  
  
Thanks to:  
  
yagui: thanks!  
  
AgiVega: The reason I decided to make it H/Hr is because a friend of mine is that shipper and I wanted to make one with that pairing for her. Though the romance is going to be light in this story since it doesn't focus on that. Glad you liked my idea about the Sorting Hat. Thanks!  
  
RedRaspberry: glad you think so!  
  
silverwolv20: thanks! I'll read your story asap  
  
Hermione2003Potter: thanks for that idea you gave me in the email! ;)  
  
Immediately after Dumbledore and Abbie left, the Great Hall sounded like a colony of busy bees. Students all around were leaving their seats to go and gossip about this new girl.  
  
"Woah. That was." Hermione's mouth fell open. For once she was at a loss for words.  
  
"Well I bet that was never in 'Hogwarts: A History' " chuckled Ron.  
  
~In the room behind the teacher's table~  
  
Abbie sat on a chair, her hands folded in her lap, looking down at the carpet. She was listening to Professor Dumbledore and McGonagall's furtive whispering.  
  
"In all my years, Albus, I have never-"  
  
"Yes. I am aware. Nothing like this has ever happened. I'm stunned."  
  
"What could it be?" Professor McGonagall glanced over at Abbie.  
  
"Your guess is as good as mine. We will have to question the girl. We'll start with basics." Professor Dumbledore and McGonagall walked over to Abbie and sat down on chairs next to her. "Abbie, where are you from?"  
  
"You already know where I'm-"  
  
"Yes, but you're accent is not Australian and we must ask you a few questions even if we know the answers."  
  
"I am originally from Australia. I was born there anyway. My parents and I moved when I was fairly young to Cairo, Egypt. My father didn't like the environment for me and he moved us back to Australia where I attended school. Then he wanted me to transfer to Hogwarts because he heard it was a better school." Abbie looked down at the floor, hoping her eyes or expressions wouldn't deceive her. She couldn't let them know the truth.  
  
"This does not explain why the child is in this situation, Albus," Professor McGonagall whispered in Dumbledore's ear.  
  
"I know. I don't believe she is telling the truth," Dumbledore whispered back. Then, to Abbie, "Abbie it is important you tell the truth so that we can decide where to put you."  
  
"Okay but it is embarrassing. Both my parents were from Australia but had lived in England for a period of time in their lives. I'm pretty sure they went to Hogwarts and after they graduated they went back to Australia. But I was born in Cairo, Egypt. My father was a death eater. A very powerful one in Voldemort's inner circle. Not long after his fall, my father killed my mum, who had fought fearlessly against Voldemort despite my dad, and then he disappeared. I was sent to an orphanage in Cairo and when I was 10 a couple who ironically was from Australia adopted me. They thought I was a muggle but when I started making weird things happen they realized I wasn't a muggle after all. It turned out that the couple was a wizard and a witch who had given up magic for some reason. Not long after that, I received a letter telling me that my father had been found and had been killed by an auror. That was when my adopted parents told me my history and I grew very angry and hateful for a time. I guess I got to be too much to handle because they sent me to school on the other side of Australia for only witches when I was 13. I wasn't happy there so the headmistress decided to transfer me to here after I'd been there a few years." There was a long pause of silence.  
  
"Tell me more about your father and mother, Abbie. What were there names?"  
  
"My mum was Adrienne and my father's name was Anthony. Mum was put in Gryffindor and dad was in Slytherin. I was told that mum had a reputation to be good and always helped anybody who had a problem regardless of what house they were in. She was sweet, caring, loving, and sensitive. Then they told me how dad was the exact opposite. He was cold hearted, power hungry, ruthless, vain, and he looked down on everybody else because as far as he was concerned nobody could ever be as good as him."  
  
"How do you know this Abbie?" Dumbledore asked curiously.  
  
"My adopted parents contacted people that knew my parents and were in their year. Those people told me how they ended up together and everything else. Apparently my dad was handsome and all the girls liked him. He only saw one girl that he thought could match his beauty and that was mum. She didn't like him though. Not at first. It took a long time but finally he convinced her. I think she never truly loved him though."  
  
"Thank you Abbie. You may go out to the feast now and we will decide what house to put you in. I think the reason the Sorting Hat was confused was because you have both you parents' traits flowing strongly within you." Abbie walked out of the room. "But I still think there is something she is not telling us. I doubt the Sorting Hat would get mixed up over something like that."  
  
"Albus, what should we do? The child belongs in both Slytherin and Gryffindor!"  
  
"I believe we should place her in Gryffindor. That way, we can encourage her mother's traits more so than her fathers. If she is placed in the Slytherin environment, she might become more like her father and we do not need that. That's not to say that the Slytherins aren't really good people."  
  
*~~~~~~~*  
  
Hermione sat in the Gryffindor common room next to Harry and Ron. "So she was placed in Gryffindor then. I for one think it should've been Slytherin."  
  
"You just want her to keep her hands off Harry," sniggered Ron.  
  
"Well *you* just want her in Gryffindor so that you can stare at her all day!"  
  
Ron stopped sniggering and attempted to gain what he though a dignified expression. "I don't. I want her in Gryffindor," Ron was having trouble not laughing. His mouth kept quivering and his eyes danced with laughter. "Because that way it would be easier to snog with her!" He began howling with laughter as he slapped Harry a high five. Hermione scowled disapprovingly at both of them, muttering something that sounded like 'pigs'.  
  
At that moment, Dean, Seamus, and Ginny came over and sat down with Ron, Harry, and Hermione.  
  
"I wonder what's with that new girl?" Seamus looked over at Abbie who had gained Fred and George's attention. "It's like she's a veela or something."  
  
"She's not," said Ginny matter of factly. "I talked to her and she said she wasn't. But I wonder though."  
  
"I saw her snogging with Draco on the train," Hermione rolled her eyes at the thought.  
  
Ginny seemed upset by this news. "R-really? Are you sure?"  
  
Hermione peered curiously at Ginny. "I'm positive I saw it. Why?"  
  
"No reason." Ginny began to flirt madly with Dean in an attempt to have the attention diverted from her. Abbie came over and sat down right on Harry's lap. Hermione glared darkly at her. Ron glared darkly at Harry.  
  
"Uh.hello Abbie. H-how are you?" Harry looked extremely uncomfortable and signaled for Ron to move over so that he could scoot closer towards Hermione and shove Abbie off. "This is Dean, that's Seamus, and right there is Ron's sister Ginny."  
  
"Yes, I know. Fred and George told me everybody's names." Suddenly Hermione got up and went upstairs to the fifth year girls' dorms. She flung the door open and found Parvati and Lavender.  
  
"What's wrong, Herm?"  
  
"Oh nothing," she sighed. "Just that Abbie girl coming over and sitting on Harry's lap like that."  
  
Lavender rolled her eyes. "Don't worry about her. I've heard things about her that isn't exactly great. I saw her snogging with Draco."  
  
"You too? I saw that as well."  
  
"Yeah it makes you wonder what kind of girl she is!" Parvati exclaimed.  
  
"Not wonder Parvati. Know. It makes you know what kind of girl she is." They heard footsteps running up the steps and the next thing they knew, Ginny had come in gasping.  
  
"You.won't.believe."  
  
"What? What is it?" Hermione ran over to Ginny and guided her over to the bed where she sat, regaining her breath.  
  
"Ron asked Abbie out and she said exactly, 'No. The time isn't right. But it will be and when it is, I'll have special uses for you.' "  
  
"Gross! Did she mean it in a nasty way?"  
  
"I don't know. I'd rather it be that than something awful. She had an odd sort of look in her eyes when she said it. Then I noticed Draco at dinner tonight and he acted sort of weird and I went to ask him what was wrong and he told me that Abbie-"  
  
"Shh! Tell us later, Ginny. Someone's coming." Abbie walked into the room just then.  
  
"So! This is where I'll be staying here? It's a bit shabby compared to my old school."  
  
"Did you have different houses where you went?" Parvati asked, attempting to make light, conversation and ignoring the fact that Abbie had called the place 'shabby'.  
  
"No. We each had a separate room. Of coarse there were only about 200 of us there. It was an all girls' school."  
  
"Ugh! How awful! I would die if I ever had to go to an all girls' school!" Of coarse this was Lavender.  
  
"Well if that's all you know then you're not missing out on anything. Besides we had dances with an all boys' wizarding school about once a month. Twice if everybody got good grades and were good."  
  
"They bribed you? Was that all they bribed you about or were there more things?" Hermione looked surprised that any school would bribe the students.  
  
"We didn't think of it that way since it was all we knew." Yet Hermione noticed that Abbie didn't answer all of her question.  
  
"Hey Abbie, do you have your eye on any particular boy yet?" Parvati asked, changing the subject. At this question Hermione left to go back down to the common room.  
  
"Well.I can't really say at the moment.but as for boys that I think are hot there's Harry for sure and Draco."  
  
"Ooo, well Harry's taken and Draco may be gorgeous but his beauty is only on the surface. He's rotten to the core." Ginny said that with such a wise, sincere look in her honey eyes that Parvati and Lavender had to giggle. "What?" Ginny asked, confused.  
  
"Oh nothing.just the look on your face when you said that. You looked so serious about it."  
  
For some reason this made Ginny mad and she stomped out muttering something about "What's wrong with being serious?"  
  
There was an awkward silence in the room between the three girls. Lavender wanted to bring up what Ginny said Abbie had said to Ron but something deep inside her told her she'd be safer if she never mentioned it to Abbie.  
  
Abbie said suddenly, "I don't care who's taken. I know how to always get what I need."  
  
A/N2: Well I'm going to end it here as it's been waaay too long since I've updated. I hope nobody considers this a cliffie since it's not meant to be. Sorry it's so short. Next chapter will be up sooner and hopefully longer! 


End file.
